


Training Aftermath

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Top Magnus Bane, how do i tag short and to the point smut, maybe not so much smut, short and to the point smut, unswered questions, why do i even tag when i write smut, why magnus put on the necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Alec asks Magnus to put on his necklace before having sex.





	Training Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> so i needed to write this after we saw the necklace appear while they were coming off their high from sex and it wasn't there in the training scene. it's shameless smut, so please don't read if you know you don't like this kind of malec. okay thank you.

"Bedroom." Alec pointed and he was gone, literally ran right into the bedroom, stripping himself and getting on the bed, sweat already dripping from his body, so turned on by Magnus literally manhandling him like that and taking control of what was supposed to be him teaching him how to fight.

For a second Magnus was completely unsure if Alec really wanted him to rush to the bedroom or they were going to just wait a minute... but then he just ran off himself adjusting his shirt and taking off his gloves and already riding himself off his pants by the time he got there. He found his boyfriend completely naked and so hard for him, and dear god it was the most beautiful site with the beads of sweat glistening against his soft skin, and shining against his runes. "Damn, Alexander..." Magnus panted taking off his shirt and standing above his boyfriend allowing him to reach up and touch his abs, and remind him that they belonged all to him, "Could you put on your necklace?" Alec asked curiously looking up to him with his innocent brown eyes that always came out to play during this time. "It's over by where you left your rings, I made sure..." Alec pointed over to his dresser.

Magnus couldn't help but smirk, doing a his little spin and hummed softly, as went to get it and placing it around his neck, spinning himself back around with a ta-da. He then inched towards the bed as he stood over it looking at his boyfriend, "My dear Alexander, may I ask why you'd like me to wear the necklace?" He asked curiously while he was climbing up the bed on his knees moving directly into Alec's legs and spreading him apart as Alec hooked himself on to his hips. 

"It reminds me of the first time, you know that." Alec voice was low as he pulled softly on it to bring him closer so he could kiss him, kissing him hard and fierce. He moaned out into his mouth and bit on his bottom lip, letting the necklace go as it dangled against his chest and sent shivers down his spine.

"Mmhm, I know I just love hearing you say it, I love that it reminds you of our first time..." Magnus said at his lips, grinding himself so hard against him, teasing him with his cock but he let a finger slip up inside of him first preparing him first and he loved how just like always Alec would jolt and then writhe so hard underneath him and beg for another with a loud moan into his mouth as they continued to kiss with a deep deep passion and longing. A second finger entering him, and then he was ready, but this time he didn't have his magic and he couldn't snap his fingers to grab the lube, and glide himself into his boyfriend. 

"Magnus..." Alec panted, "Please..." He was so ready as he was reaching for it, and giving him a little toss to prepare him and Magnus was still that quick to do so, that part he didn't lose, but he moved his cock slowly inside of him, moving in deeply, all the way up to move back, and then teasingly do it again, as his necklace was dangling directly across Alec's chest, and he was writhing underneath him calling out to the angels. "Harder," He panted, biting on his bottom lip and getting him into a deep kiss again as his tongue gliding against his and bucked his hips up to meet Magnus' soft thrusts. "Please, harder, Magnus." Alec cried out begging him, and he didn't have to say it again, Magnus began a rhythm by arching himself and thrusting hard against him over and over as magical as ever. He didn't need magic to know just how to make his boyfriend shudder underneath him in such pleasure. One thing he never wanted to lose was their passion and longing for each other. The need in Alec for Magnus to fuck him and make love to him all in one like this was everything he ever did need to survive. Their rhythm together became so in sync, so intertwined, moving together with such fervor. Sweat beads dripping off Magnus on to Alec, and Alec just glistening underneath him like the angel that he was from the sun shining through the window against his skin. The necklace was still dangling across Alec's chest, and it was the added touch that made Alec quiver against the bed and not able to hold himself together anymore, and in seconds he was faltering, taking a deep breath and holding on tightly to the bed sheets as he lifted up giving Magnus one last whimper of joy before he was spilling out against Magnus' stomach. He knew Magnus was going to lose it too, and with one last look to him, his soft brown eyes rather than his cat eyes - told him he loved him, as he came fast and hard inside of him faltering himself with one last breathless sound, and falling down against his side of the bed.

Magnus smirked, it was so clear he lost control, and he hoped Alec knew. "Did you miss my cat eyes?" He panted with a soft almost giggle in his voice.

"I think it was pretty clear you were enjoying yourself." Alec clearly was in his own bliss, still feeling every inch of Magnus inside of him, panting too. Nothing else really mattered in this moment, all he could think about was how amazing it was to be loved by this man. He would do anything for him, literally anything.


End file.
